This invention relates in general to sewing machines and their operation and in particular to a new and useful sewn pattern and method of making such a pattern.
The possibilities of combining pattern rows formed of consecutive individual patterns to optically effective extended patterns, such as borders or ornmental edgings, by shifting the work at the end of one row transversely to the feed direction through at least one needle stitch width or bight are limited, because of the small number of pattern rows available for the variation, and since the respective subsequent pattern cannot be set to the preceding one in any direction without causing jump stitches. Jump stitches are connecting stitches which do not form any part of either of the adjacent patterns.